RyuSei's Destiny
by Seijirishi Ashinovis
Summary: A young man named Shouren a revised character form the manga "The Chronicles of The Curse Sword."  Ryu-Sei is facing his destiny though ordeals of a solitary life as an elite ninja to a courting of a mere priestess.
1. Chapter 1

Ryu~Sei's Destiny

Chapter 1

In the forest lies a village deep within its realm. The village is called "Tsuki no Heart" which its citizens are members of a legendary clan called the Ryu-Sei clan. This village contains extraordinary assassins that have perfected the art of killing.

A young man, by the age of 21, was named the head of the elite assassin group called "Shadow of Darkness" by the age of 5. For eight years of his life he has killed many people under orders from the head of the Ryu-Sei clan, which is his Grandfather Jin. The young man was standing on the rooftop of the main house looking down upon his village illuminated by the full moon.

"Grandson..." an elderly voice was heard from inside the main house.

Leaves were floating around the young man as he vanished within the leaves. He appeared on one knee with his head bowed in the main room.

"Yes...Grandfather" said the young man.

"Go to Hon Wu Temple...there is a meeting with many other clans and they're plotting against us" said Jin.

"Yes...Grandfather...I shall handle this task quickly." he said as he bowed his head and vanished again.

"May the gods be with you grandson" Jin said as he looked out the window at the moon.

The young man was running across the rooftop of his village till he jumped into the forest; then was jumping from branch to branch. Moments later he stood on a branch hidden by the other branches of a tree and watched through the leaves a group of ninjas and warlords ascending the stairs of Hon Wu Temple. He noticed that the security wasn't what he thought it would be.

"Hmm...Were they expecting something to happen or do they want them to think that..." he said as he looked around the area and noticed some ninja's hidden in the trees around the stairs.

"Ah...I see they have their ninja hiding in the trees...very impressive...I'll wait until the moon is covered by the clouds to strike" he said as he looked up at the moon and he watched the clouds move closer and closer to block out the moon.

He continued to watch them ascend the stairs and see a light appear at the temple. He pulls up his front mask as he pulls his hood over his head and draws out two long kunais.

"It's time...Twilight of Darkness" he said as the cloud blocked out the moon.

He jumped from the branch and with extraordinary speed he kills all the ninjas hidden in the trees silently as he entered the temple. He appeared by the main house of the temple where the light was coming from. He looked around and entered the house silently and hid himself in the next room as he listened to the conversations. As he listens to the conversation he cleans the blood off his kunais and places them back into his holster. He draws out a sword with a tainted black blade. The wind blew through the window and blew out the candles as he swiftly came into the room and killed the remaining ninjas and the warlords. The light of the moon shined in the window as the clouds uncovered it. He stood at the doorway as someone was heard coming down the hall. He held his sword tightly by his side as he waited for the person to come by.

The person ran into the illuminated room yelling "father...What...What happened in here?" looking around the room seeing blood everywhere and dead bodies.

The young man came up behind him quietly as he held up his blade in the moonlight. The moonlight reflected off the blade and was seen by the boy as he turned around and saw the young man and his blade came down hitting his left shoulder, going through his shoulder down to the heart, then across the chest and out the right-side of his rib, and cutting his arm off. Blood splashed all over the young man and the floor. The young man picked up a piece of cloth and cleansed his sword's blade from the blood and sheathed his sword. Then he walked out of the temple and walked down the stairs and vanished at the bottom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back in the Ryu-Sei's village main house the young man appeared on one knee and bowed his head "Grandfather...I have returned." he said as he places a cloth of blood with a clan symbol on it on the floor.

"Good job...grandson..." said Jin.

"Hai..." he said as he bowed his head down further.

"Now...Grandson I need you to go to Wu Sho village and investigate...there are some clans I want to be disposed of...find out what they are planning, then kill the leaders, and then report what you have found out." said Jin.

"Yes Grandfather." He said.

He bowed his head and vanished in thin air, he was standing outside a room. He looked up at the moon in the sky, then looked at the door and reached out and slid the door open. He entered the room, closing the door behind him. He took a few steps forward before kneeling down by an empty futon. He folded the futon and set it to his side as he reach down and lifted a loose floor mat revealing many different swords and weapons. He reached for a sword that stood out from the rest and held it straight up in front of him.

"Xiryushi...it's been a long time..." he said, as he reached behind him and removed a sword, he had strapped to his back, and set them down under the floor board.

He strapped the sword named Xiryushi to his left hip. He reached down and grabbed a few kunais and shurikens. He grabbed the removed floor board and placed it back over the hidden weapons and rolled the futon back over it. He got up as someone walked to the room door and knelt down.

He heard a soft voice from a woman say "Shouren."

"Yes...Yuka?" said Shouren

"May i enter Shouren?" asked Yuka.

"No...I'm about to leave right now." Shouren said as he walked over and slid the door open revealing a young beautiful woman.

She stood up and brought her hand up and brushed a little bit of her silky brown hair to the side. She had light hazel eyes and stood about 5'6, and was wearing a cherry blossom kimono.

"I see sorry to have bothered you Shouren." said Yuka.

"It's alright...I don't mind." he said.

She looked down at his hip and saw the sheathed sword Xiryushi.

"Is the mission that serious...for you to have brought that out Shouren?" she asked.

"No...I'm just bringing it out because I'm not the same without it by my side." he said as he looked down at the sword.

"I've had this sword since I was appointed as the head of shadow of darkness...this sword has all my secret techniques hidden in this black and crimson blade..." Shouren said.

"I see...well come back to us safe...alright?" she asked.

He nods his head as he slid the door closed behind him, and walked down the pathway and vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He appeared walking down by a dirt road heading towards Wu Sho village. As he was walking down the road he saw some rounin ninjas trying to steal from a priestess and four of her bodyguards. He just kept on walking when the ninjas killed her bodyguards and backed her against a tree.  
>She saw Shouren walking by and screamed "Please help me!"<p>

Shouren kept walking as the other ninjas approached her. As they were about to grab her six kunais flew and hit them all in the head. The priestess looked at them as they fell down to the ground dead. She looked at the direction where Shouren was, but he disappeared. He appeared again on the road about five miles down. He pulled out a flute and started to play a soft melody as he walked towards Wu Sho village. Moments later he arrived in Wu Sho village. He was walking around playing a flute as the villagers watched him closely. He stopped playing as he stood before a tea shop. He walked in and found himself a seat.

The waiter came up to him and asked him, "What would you like sir?"

"I'll take some dumplings and a cup of sake." he said.

"Why certainly sir." the waiter said as he turned around and went to the kitchen making the order.

Shouren looked around and saw some samurais and ninja of all kinds talking to one other. The waiter came out with his order and placed it on the table in front of him. Shouren placed a pure gold rock on the table for the waiter.

"Why thank you sir!" he said with a bow.

Shouren grabbed one of the sticks, brought it up to his mouth and took a bite of the dumpling. As he was eating his food, he could feel everyone staring at him. He took out two long kunais and stabbed them to the surface of the table. The kunais had a strange symbol on them. The symbol was of a dragon and a twilight setting. Everyone started to chatter as he finished his dumplings. He reached for the cup of sake, when someone sat down at his table and took the cup of sake, and poured it for Shouren. Shouren looked up at the person and noticed it was the same priestess from before.

"I would like to thank you kind sir...for helping me" she said.

He looked around as he nodded his head and took the cup and sips it.

A group of ninjas came down the road carrying a carriage. A bunch of ninjas and samurais got up and walked outside of the shop joining up with the other group. Moments later four more groups of ninjas and samurais came by carrying a carriage in each group. Shouren finishes his sake and grabbed his kunais and placed them back in the carrier as he looks at the priestess.

"Go home..." he said as he left and vanished.

"I can't-...too late..." she said.

Shouren was walking down an alleyway following the group. He appeared at a large manor when he was stopped by the guards.

"You can't be here...be gone." he said.

"I'm a rounin ninja I came here looking for work...someone told me I could get hired at this manor." Shouren said.

The guards looked at him and laughed.

"You couldn't possibly kill anyone...your just a kid." he said.

"You should judge by skill not age...idiot" Shouren said with a smirk.

"Why you" he said as he was about to draw his sword out, but was stopped immediately by a kunai to his throat.

"So may I enter or should I test out your theory of me not being able to kill someone...starting with you perhaps?" Shouren said.

The guards nodded as he moved away. Shouren slips the kunai back into his arm holster and walked into the manor. As he took a step in, he was surrounded by swords. He kept walking as the men around him kept the circle moving, until he stopped.

"Where is your leader? I wish to serve as their head ninja." he said.

The leader came out and looked at Shouren. He held up a hand and the men lowered their swords.

"What is it that you want ninja?" he asked.

"To be hired as a bodyguard...I've heard that someone is coming to kill everyone in the manor in a week and I've been waiting for a good fight." Shouren said.

"Tell me ninja, what else is it you know that you are hiding from me?" he asked.

"I know that none of your men will be able to survive...because I hear that person is wanted to be the number three killer named Reiseiryu..." said Shouren.

"Hmmm...That would be a problem...very well your hired." he said.

Shouren went down on one knee and bowed his head.


End file.
